Goodbye
by Funk Masters Chow and Chung
Summary: Inuyasha finally has to make the decision that will break Kagome's heart...


**Goodbye**

**By: Funk Master Chung**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily as she jumped over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, "Hey, what's up with you? Why are you so happy?"

Kagome, noting the suspicious look in his eye quickly dismissed it with a wave, "Oh, nothing. I just finally passed my exams!"she exclaimed with a high pitch squeal of delight.

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look, "What ex..ams?"

"You know, my exams,"she looked to Inuyasha for some sign of recognition, "I told you about them before I left. It means that I get to graduate in the spring,"a spurt of laughter erupting from her lips seeing the hanyou's disgruntled look at having to be reminded of something so important.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot?"she said, feigning a look of innocence.

"Feh! Of course I remembered, you told me about them before you left,"he replied, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Yeah right..Only because I just told you… 

Kagome decided that you had to pick your battles and it was best to just let him win this one. Inuyasha always had been the type to get a little hot headed. Besides, it was a beautiful day, no reason to ruin it with an argument. Kagome just smiled and started making her way towards Kaede's village, Inuyasha following closely behind.

When they reached the village Shippo was there to greet her. The young kitsune had become attached to her during their travels. She had assumed the role of his mother and Inuyasha, even though he tried to deny it had let the small fox slip through the cracks and into his own heart. Miroku and Sango were waiting back at Kaede's hut. It had been a year since they had defeated Naraku and they were expecting a child in January. The problem was, that Sango was always so hormonal that only Kagome was allowed to see her.

Kagome and Inuyasha found Miroku standing outside the hut when they arrived.

"How's Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sighed, "She's having one of her fits again. She says that she is ugly and fat and blames me for it. Please go talk to her Kagome. The baby isn't due for a month and I don't know how long I can handle _her_,"he said, nodding towards hut interior.

"Don't worry Miroku. Inuyasha you can stay out here too okay?"she said smiling, then rushed into the hut where a loud crash suggested something had been thrown.

"Kago…"Inuyasha trailed off.

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes.

"I knew it! Inuyasha, you have to tell her. Look how happy she was. You can't let her just go along and not know the truth."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "I know, I know. I'll tell her tomorrow morning."

"Good,"He said, then patted Inuyasha on the back as he walked off towards a group of young ladies.

Inuyasha stood there. He could hear Kagome trying to calm Sango down inside.

Inuyasha had already rerun the conversation over and over in his head a thousand times. He knew telling her would break her heart but not telling her would be worse. She had to know. He knew he had caused her pain in the past and he would never be able to leave the guilt behind. It weighed down on him every day, but still, he had made his decision.

Inuyasha was interrupted in his thoughts when Kagome emerged from the hut.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow, "Well, she's sleeping now. I think that all the yelling wore her out."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm going to go help Kaede with dinner. I'll see you later okay?" she said, "Are you alright?"

His amber eyes locked with hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You better go help the old hag before she breaks a hip or something," he said.

Kagome nodded and walked off towards the hut Kaede was staying in while Sango and Miroku had hers.

The way Inuyasha had looked at her was bothering her. She could tell something was wrong, but she was afraid to find out. He had always managed to find ways to break her heart again and again, each time causing her to face things in herself that she never thought she would have to.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't speak through dinner. After they ate Kagome went straight to sleep; dreading what was to come.

The next morning, Inuyasha crept over to where Kagome was sleeping and gently stroked her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly opened; she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them.

Inuyasha quietly got up and motioned for her to take his hand.

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand as he led her into Inuyasha's Forest. She didn't have to ask to know where they were going. In a few moments the Goshinboku loomed ahead, ice still clinging to the bare branches.

Inuyasha led her over to the trunk were large roots had grown long and thick. He sat down and Kagome did as well. Inuyasha turned to her and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Kagome. I-I have something I've been meaning to tell you. While you were go.."He coughed; this conversation was turning our much harder then he had imagined it to be. He started again, "While you were gone Kikyo came to the village and.." he trailed off.

Kagome held her breath. She could feel the tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She had to get control of herself. Somehow, she had always known that this day would come. She gestured for Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha gulped, "Well… you see…she asked me to come with her. She said that- that she needed to talk to me. I went with her and she told me that it would be the last time she asked but…"Inuyasha paused, "she asked me to come with her. To follow her in death. She said that now that Naraku is gone that I have no more commitments to this life…except you." He stopped seeing the tears that began to stain Kagome's red cheeks.

"Inu.."she said, then stopped and nodded. He knew that she wanted him to finish.

Instead Inuyasha grabbed her and embraced her. He heard her gasp at the sudden movement but he held her there. He held her until he felt her calm down. He slowly released her and let her lean against the tree.

"Kagome…I…I said I would follow her. I've tried to forget her but I just can't. I know this will be hard for you…but I hope you can understand." He said. A feeling of relief washed over him as he realized that he had finished but it quickly dissipated when he looked at Kagome. She looked at him, hot tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes hoping to communicate everything he had forgotten to say to her. Suddenly, Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. It was brief but he knew it meant that she understood his choice.

Kagome got up and walked away, not once looking back. He didn't chase after her. He knew that this had been goodbye and that she would never return. Inuyasha then felt a single tear fall down his face and land on his lips.

_Kagome…Please forgive me…_

Kagome kept walking until she reached the well. It was only then that she dared to look back. The Goshinboku was visible over the trees and she knew Inuyasha was still there. It was where she had first met him and where she had said goodbye forever. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the well. She carefully climbed over the ledge and slid into the time slip feeling the warmth of her time envelop her as she landed safely back in the present.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_Hi people. I know that in our latest chapter of **Broken Hearts and Crushed Dreams** that Funk Master Chow said I don't care about you people. Well the fact is, it's not that I don't care, it's just that I have a life outside of writing and I don't want to fail school just because I am always writing for you people. Personally I think that Funk Master Chow just likes dissing on me. Hope you enjoyed my second oneshot. Yay for me!_

_Also, Funk Master Chow is desperate for people to read **Fading Into the Future** so if you are bored you should check it out._


End file.
